Your Love Is A Lie!
by Megzzerr
Summary: *SONGFIC! CM Punk Is dating Nicole, but she's also with someone else, Will he dump her? Will she come clean and who is the other man? CM Punk,Hardy,OC. Based On Simple Plan-Your Love Is A Lie, Discalimer I DO NOT own the Band Or Song!


_**Disclaimer- I own the Oc Nicole others belong to WWE and themselves. Please review and enjoy!**_

_**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
**_

I sighed lying on my bed listening to the heavy rain pelt off of the windows in our bedroom. I looked at her side of the bed, still empty, lifeless, like it had been a lot lately. She said she was out with some friends, Amy, Melina and Mickie at some club, it was 2 am and still no sign. Finally I dozed off looking at my phone waiting for it to beep or ring, but nothing happened, then I gave up hope that Nicole was coming home tonight. Cause she was with him, not the girls, him.

_**Tell me, where have you been?**_

_**  
**_The next morning, she arrived into our apartment at 12 o' clock with some take out she had gotten from a cafe next door.

"Baby I'm home!" Nicole shouted from the hall of our home.

"I'm in here" I said sitting up in bed.

"Hey, I brought breakfast!" She said sliding onto our bed, kissing me hard on the lips, I could smell his after shave on her, did she think I was stupid? Well I was stupid, for never dumping her, I know she's cheating on me, I know it's been going on since she got traded to Smackdown and I was left on RAW. He had always wanted her, he always had his eye on her, even when she first debuted and I wasn't with her, he longed for her, but It was me who made the move since he had a girlfriend, hey it was only fair.

"I missed you last night." She said taking her long brown hair down from her messy bun...Sure she missed me.

"Yeah, I missed you too, I tried to call you last night and this morning but I didn't get an answer." I said as I saw her face turn with worry.

"My cell?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Oh my phone was, um dead! Last night yeah, I forgot to charge it before I left, sorry Phil." She said looking away from me to get some juice.

"So did you have a good time?" I asked, I knew she felt uncomfortable with my questions, she was playing with her hair, she always did that when she was nervous or guilty, and in this case it was a bit of both. A while later she went into shower, she claimed she stayed at Amy's last night but I know it's a lie.

_**  
I found a note with another name**_

A few minutes later her cell phone rang, I called Nicole to tell her, but she didn't answer, It rang once more so I reached into her pocket to get it, but as I pulled it out, a piece of paper fell to the floor from her pocket. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to decide if I should see what it was, truth being told, I was terrified to see what it was.

Finally I picked up the courage to bend over and take it into my hand, deciding to read it quickly in case she came out of the bathroom.

I opened the piece of paper and began to read, It was a note.

_Nicole, Sorry I had to leave so early, but I'm sure you know your way around the place now, please don't leave it so long to come over again, I love you._

_Nero x_

As I heard the knob of the bathroom door turn, I quickly placed the note back into her pocket. She smiled as she wrapped her wet body in a towel. I glanced at her, and still I can't help but get hot when I look at her, I wanted to fight for her, I shouldn't have to, because she's mine, but she seemed quiet happy with him as well as me. She stood in the bedroom doorway and looked at me as I watched her.

"Something wrong baby?" She asked coming closer until her body was pressed to mine, my t-shirt getting wet from her soaked body.

"Yeah, there is, the fact that you're just about naked and I'm not." I grinned kissing her roughly, pinning her to the wall. I let my hand slide between her legs and stroke her. She moaned into my ear and that drove me crazy. I was angry that she was fucking someone else, but I felt like I was getting revenge by fucking her now. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I lifted her to the bed. I decided to give her what she wanted, and what I needed. It was rough and quick. And that's exactly how I wanted it. It wasn't love making, it was sex.

While we lay in bed catching our breath, her cell rang again. She ran out to get it and I knew who it was, it was him. Minutes later she walked into the room, with a frown on her face.

"Who was that.|" I asked.

"Meh, no one, well no one important." She said as she took her place beside me once more, falling asleep in my arms. I wondered if she had realised it was me she wanted, and dumped him, she did say it was no one important. I watched her sleep that night, just looked at her, I didn't know how it came to this, she wasn't the cheating type, we were in love, we were happy and then he came along. He always thought he was better, better looking, better wrestler, hell he was a former drug taker but yet Nicole found him irresistible. Everyone finds him irresistible, the fans, the divas. He's never dated a fan or a Diva but somehow he wanted Nicole, and somehow even though she was with me, he had gotten her. But hopefully it was the last time.

_**You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool**_

The next morning, I woke and found her side empty once more. I slid out of bed to see her in the bathroom putting make-up on.

"Hey baby" She said kissing me.

"Hey Nic, what are you doing up so early?" I asked before yawning.

"Um, I'm going shopping, gotta pick up a few things, I wont be too long, breakfast is on the table." She said going for the door.

"Ok, have fun babe, I love you." I said as she turned around and blew me a lifeless kiss. I knew she was gone then, gone to him, It hadn't she hadn't ended the affair, it was getting more serious, she was leaving this early to see him. She blew a kiss and it didn't feel like anything. It's driving me crazy, her lying to me all the time, it's not fair, I'm gonna tell her I know and she's gonna have to decide.

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie**_

I was sitting at home watching the T.V finishing my third beer when she strolled in with one shopping bag.

"Wow, its 10 pm and you only bought one item." I said not looking at her.

"I was with Mickie all day in her house, her and Ted had another fight." She said, lies spewing from her perfect little mouth.

"Oh really, because I called Mickie, I was worried sick, you've been gone all day and your phone was off again, she said she hadn't seen you all day, so what's going on Nicole?" I asked as she tensed up.

"Nothing's going on Phil." She said dropping the bag to the ground.

"Really, because seems you're lying to me Nic, you weren't with Micke at all, so who were you with?" I asked.

"Nobody, I was on my own!" She shouted.

"You're lying." I said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Really, and what makes you think that Phil?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh I don't know Nicole, I guess because you've been lying since you started screwing my friend!" I shouted in her face.

_**You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late**_

"What the fuck are you talking about, I'm not sleeping with anyone else!" She said as I laughed, I could hear the lies in her voice as she choked up.

"Oh please Nicole, stop the fucking lying, you've been fuckin him since you got drafted to Smackdown!" I said getting in her face as she pushed me away.

"Who are you talking about Phil?" She said crying.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Nicole. He's always wanted you and you let him have it, you let him touch you, tell me Nic, do you ever think about me when he fucks you?" I asked and she cried more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Phil." I heard the guilt in her voice, it gave her away, she was lying again.

"STOP LYING NICOLE, TELL ME THE GOD DAMN TRUTH!!!!!" I yelled in her face.

"Ok ok! I slept with him! I slept with Jeff, I'm sorry Phil it only happened a couple times, I swear it!" She said falling to the ground and I fell with her hearing her finally come clean.

"Is it still going on?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" I asked and I panicked waiting for the answer.

"Phil, how could you even ask me that, of course I love you."

"Who do you love more?" I asked as she wept.

"I don't know Phil, I love you both so much, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I feel so sick and disgusted with myself for doing this, but It just happened and then it happened again and we couldn't stop, he was there for me when you weren't." She said.

"Nicole it wasn't my fault I wasn't there, we were on different shows, I couldn't always be there, but we promised we'd stay together."

"We did stay together." She said coming closer to me.

"Yeah we did, but you were fucking someone else too Nicole, my friend!" I said crying myself, she was the love of my life and it killed me to be having this conversation, hearing that she loved him made me sick, I was going to marry this girl, have kids with this girl and now it wasn't going to happen because Jeff couldn't keep it in his pants and my girlfriend didn't have control.

"Phil, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you, Is there any way we can work through this?" She asked and I hung my head.

"Nic, I love you but I don't know if we can get through this, what if you can't stay away from Hardy?" I asked and she cried.

"Can you stay away from him?" I asked as she looked at me.

"…….I can try." She answered.

"Nicole, you love him more than me don't you? It's him you want to be with isn't it?"

"…..Yes, Phil I'm sorry, I really am." She said crying into my arms and I cried with her. I felt hatred towards her, love towards her and I wanted to kill him, kill him for taking her away from me.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked leaning on my shoulder.

"Well, you're gonna get your stuff, get Jeff and never speak to me again." I said standing up.

"Phil please I don't want things to end up like this."

"Nicole, you really don't have a choice, you should have thought about this before you hopped into Jeff's bed, it's done between us, everything, our relationship our friendship, it's all gone, you've ruined everything, I'm going to leave now, please be gone when I come back, I can't see you anymore, it's the only way I'll get over you." I said going to leave but she pulled me back, kissing me.

"Phil, I love you so much, I'm sorry I ruined everything, but I will always love you." She said letting me go.

I left and walked around the city, looking at all the places we used to go, when I came back I saw her in his car, in Jeff's car. She smiled at me as he got her last bag, He began walking over to me and I nearly killed him.

"Phil, I'm sorry about this, but I love her, I'm in love with Nicole, but I never meant for my love for her to hurt you man." He said putting out his hand for me to shake it.

I looked at him and grinned. "You never meant for your love for her to hurt me? Well it did Jeff, you can go to hell, and I hope to god she cheats on you, so you know how it feels you god damn home wrecker." I said and I finally walked away, from him, from her, and from everything that reminded me of her.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie


End file.
